It is known from DE 10 2009 010 185 A1 to provide multiple damping bodies in a cavity in a blade, which are able to move independently of each other relative to the walls of the cavity and relative to each other for the purpose of damping vibrations due to elastic impacts against each other and against the walls of the cavity.